The One I Call Master
by Fallen-Autumn-Leaves
Summary: When the spirit detectives save a village from attack, Hiei is gifted with a servant. How will he cope? HieixOC NOW ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUYU HAKUSHO.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST YYH FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE. I WOULD APPRECIATE POINTERS. I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

* * *

><p>Screams split the air, ringing in my ears and pounding through my skull. I was huddled in the kitchen with the other servants, my master paced before us.<p>

He was a fat demon with yellowish green skin and a horn sticking out on either side of his head. He kept shooting nervous glances out the window at the chaos outside.

A larger neighboring village lately began to attack other villages and it was only a matter of time before they came to this one. It seems they were winning. Suddenly, the screams stopped and it deathly quiet.

A knock sounded upon the door.

Master through the door wide and in entered four men. One with slicked back black hair, another was tall and had a flowing mane of red hair, the next one to walk in had orange hair and a goofy look on his face, the last one was incredibly short with death defying hair and piercing red eyes. Master held a conversation with them, seemingly grateful.

"Thank you spirit detectives! May I ask, to who do I owe my gratitude?"

The one with gelled hair shrugged, "Hiei did most of the work," he pointed to the red eyed man.

"I offer my best servant to you for restoring peace to my household." master bowed and gestured to me. "She is quiet and obedient, she does not meddle in business that is not hers."

I stood and hurried to masters side as he gestured for me to come.

The man that was called 'Hiei' stayed silent but to grunt, "Hn."

Master seemed to take that as an affirmative, he turned to me and said, "This is your new master, behave!"

He then pushed me forward and bowed towards the men before ushering the other servants to their posts.

They stared at me before the red haired one spoke, "How interesting." He introduced himself and the others. "I am Kurama, and this is Yusuke," he pointed to the one with gelled hair, "and Kuwabara," the orange haired man, "And that's Hiei," he pointed to my new master. I bowed politely. "I suppose we better get back to Koenma and give him our reports." he directed towards the other 'spirit detectives'.

They turned and as my new master followed, I stepped a few paces behind.

* * *

><p><strong>GOOD? BAD? IN BETWEEN? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry. But this chapter will probably be short. I want to get another chapter out to keep you guys from getting too impatient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or Hiei. T.T**

* * *

><p>We soon reached a portal and, on the other side, set foot in an office with a large stack of papers on a desk.<p>

"Yusuke! What took so long?" The stack of papers whined.

"Keep your diaper on, we stopped by the village leader's house. He gave Hiei a present!"

"Ah?" a toddler poked his head out, "Oh! Who is this?"

"It seems that the leader thought he should grace Hiei with a servant. She hasn't told us her name yet," Kurama said.

He turned to me. "I am Prince Koenma, and you are a servant?" the toddler who I now knew as Koenma asked.

I nodded.

"And you have a name?"

I nodded.

"What is it?"

"Moka."

"and your master gave you to Hiei?"

"My old master gave my to Master Hiei," I confirmed.

"What did you do before?"

"I cleaned, did laundry, and cooked. Anything that was asked of me," I said proudly. My former master wasn't lying when he said I was his best servant.

"What do I do with it?" Master Hiei growled.

"Well, it seems you'll have to keep her. I'm sure she can be useful to you." Prince Koenma turned back to his paperwork and thoroughly ignored us as a portal opened. The boys entered and I stepped inside just as the portal closed.

We were spat out outside of a temple. Master Hiei was already halfway up the stairs by the time the rest of us shook off the dizziness from portal-travel. When I finally reached the top of the hundreds of steps, I followed Kurama as he entered the temple and passed through the living room to a kitchen. I noticed dishes in the sink and the floor could do with a good sweep. However, before I could ask about a broom, an old lady entered. She shot a bland look at me and turned to look at Kurama. He explained my situation to her.

"I'm Genkai. This is my home, I suppose you want to stay here as well. " Despite the straightforwardness of her words, I found that I had automatically liked her.

I bowed. "Will you please show me to your cleaning supplies, ma'am?"

Miss Genkai led me to a closet and left. I opened it to find an assortment of brooms, mops, and cleaners. I grabbed a broom and returned to the kitchen. I swept the floor and washed the dishes. Just as I finished, I noticed it was close to dinner. Preparing dinner, I made a list of things I should do afterwards: do the newly dirtied dishes, sweep the rest of the temple, mop. I carried the dishes of food to the table and retreated back to the kitchen as everyone filtered in to the dining room. After eating in the kitchen, I started on my list. In no time I was finished and entered the livingroom to find Kurama reading and Hiei was sitting on the windowsill. The others, including Genkai, was playing cards. I went to stand near Master Hiei.

* * *

><p><strong>Over the next few weeks, the days were calm and no demons caused havoc. Moka followed Hiei around: when he went to train, when he went to the kitchen, everywhere. She cleaned his clothes and his room. She did the cooking and dishes. And surprisingly enough, Hiei didn't seem to mind having a human follow him around and get underfoot. He was actually pretty calm about it.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>(AN) This is sort of a introduction chapter to set up for the big conflict. Um... I'd like to thank ChinaDang ~ dani1014 ~ DarkShadow978 ~ Eerie Iri ~ SolitaryNyght for following this story even though its not so good yet. *Applause* Thanks to my reviewers Solitary Nyght ~ dani1014 ~ Eerie Iri. Don't give up on me yet! #strikes confident pose# *Applause* And a HUGE thanks for Allen'sLover98 ~ hopefaith11 for already favoriteing (-how do you SPELL that?) already! *Applause* I hope everyone enjoys this and don't forget to tell me what YOU think about this! 3

Love,

Fallen~Autumn~Leaves


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUYU HAKUSHO. :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the tromping of shoes in the hallway. I pulled myself up from the pallet at the end of Master Hiei's bed. I wiped the sleep from my grey eyes to see him at the door, listening. I quickly and efficiently made both my own and Hiei's bed before creeping to his side.<p>

Just as a knock sounded on the door, Master Hiei had opened it. A girl was standing there, she had light blue hair and was slightly flustered.

"Hiei! Koenma wants you immediately, it seems there are demons causing trouble again!" she wailed.

"Hn."

"Ah! Who's that? Is that that girl I've been hearing about? My name's Botan, it's nice to meet you. Poor you, having to put up with Hiei all the time," she chattered all the way down the hallways and into the kitchen.

I pushed my silvery white hair out of my eyes and went to the fridge to began breakfast preparations. The bacon and eggs were done just as Kuwabara entered. He sat down and began to scarf down all that he touched. Yusuke barreled in after him and joined in devouring breakfast. As soon as all the food was gone and the dishes piled into the sink for me to wash later, Miss Botan opened a portal to Spirit World. Entering and reappearing in Koenma's office, we were greeted and Koenma began to fill everyone in.

"It seems a group of demons have sprung up in the human world. It is uncertain how they got there and I have people looking into it. They seem to be searching for something: the Fallen Star. It is legend that one day long ago a star fell from the sky and took the form of a baby girl. She contained unspeakable healing powers. She grew up and was sought after. Things got out of hand so immensely that she returned to the sky and vowed to return when all about her has been forgotten. We were not aware of this legend until after she once again fell from the sky. It was written in an old book. The book also said that because it took so much energy to travel from sky to world, that she would no longer remember her previous life or her origin. I need you to find this Fallen Star and bring her to me. Be aware of the group of demons. You are dismissed."

With a wave of his hand, a portal appeared and sucked all of us out of his office. We were spit out in the back alley of some city.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a super short chapter and I've had really bad writer's block, but I wanted to let you know that I have to go away for five weeks this summer for this program that could get me a bunch of scholarships and stuff. So I hope you guys understand and I hope I can write a little something over the time that I'm gone to make up for all of this absence. Please stay with me, guys! I'll miss all of your wonderful reviews and comments!<strong>

**Also as a side note I'd like to thank a certain someone (I actually forgot the penname and I am too lazy to check, but you know who you are!) for pointing out a few of my flaws and helping me keep at least some of the writer's block away. YOUR AWESOME!**

**Once again, I hope you forgive me. **

**Fallen-Autumn-Leaves**


	4. Chapter 4

I am now putting this story on hold. I apologize to all my readers that this isn't an update and only an AN. I honestly have no better of an excuse other than lack of inspiration. I am going to try to focus on another one of my stories (Sherlock's Sweetheart) and finish that one. I hope everyone can forgive me and does not completely give up on me and my writings. I however, want to thank my followers/favoriters and answer reviews.

Followers:

Thank you for following: TheEccentric1, Red Rose Cat, MeowyFromMinecraft, Lady Kato, lucero1142, Zora and Pheonix

Favorites:

I love when people favorite my stories before they're finished, it really shows how much faith you have in me as a writer! Thank you so much: soubi12, Kamaria Jay, Sassasaurus, CeresMaria, Lady Kato, Rough Draft Writer, TransFanFreak101, lucero1142, Zora and Phoenix

Reviews:

dani1014: You just might be on the right track! ;)

MeowyFromMinecraft: Thank you, I'm glad you find it funny; a little bit of humor does amazing things!

SolitaryNyght: Sorry I couldn't have an update for you!

CeresMaria: I'm glad this story caught your attention! I have to admit that I dug myself a bit into a hole that I'll have to dig myself out of when I return to this story.

StormFury: Thank you for the review!

ALSO, A BIIIIIIIIG THANK YOU TO THE COMMUNITY THAT ADDED MY STORY! Thank you When I Fell In Love With You (OC as a One-Sided/Main Love Interest)! I've never had a story added to a community before and it truly warms my heart! I recommend checking it out, they have a very wide range of fanfics all including OCs!

Much love and best wishes, FAL


End file.
